The Truth Behind The Story
by M69
Summary: Harry Potter’s novel re-written in a romantic slashy way. Discover what really happened since Harry and Draco first met, how they fell in love at first sight and how did they came to handle love when Draco had to choose a side. A surprising end. R&R!
1. Prologue

Hi! Here I am with a new plot. I hope you enjoy it. But don't worry, _It's all about sex _won't be forgotten. If you like this one, I'll be working on them both. Though they are completely different. 

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter and its related contents. Ain't getting money from this, just fun. You understand, don't you?

**Lines in italics are taken from the original J.K. Rowling's books for reference, sometimes. I won't be using her words all of the time, you can be sure. More in this first chapter, but rarely in the others.**

Reviews are really appreciated by authors so that includes me. They usually make my brain work faster, matching ideas. So, I ask you not to leave without a review. 

Ps: I take constructive criticism, not flames. 

Enjoy it!,

Milady69.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: The truth behind the story Prologue 

Allright. You're doing this on your free will. You asked me to tell you my story, not minding if it was too long, too sad, too catastrophic. Too beautiful...

_If anything, my story was beautiful._

_Do you regret it?_

_No. Never. It was love. And love is never regretful. Love is worthy. Makes you fearless. If you're not willing to love whole-y, then you're not loving. _

Pause.

And now I understand you can even die for it. Just now I understand... 

Pause.

Are you really ok with this? I mean, I'm just trying to help you. You don't have to- 

_I'm fine. It's ok. _

Pause.

Now where should I start? 

_From the start, I think._

Smiles. 

_Allright.... _

Silence.

_...It all started seven years ago, just after I had completed eleven years old.. _

_I wasn't very different from now. A little too short for my age and a little too skinny, too. But I couldn't be happier. One night I had discovered I was a wizard and in the other, I found myself wondering through Diagonal Alley, with this giant guy- which came to be my dear friend Hagrid – to buy magical supplies to use in the classes I was going to attend at Hogwarts, my new school. A wizard's school. _

_I was amazed with the whole cenario. The people around me, their clothes, their behavior... And though I had never been at that kind of place, I felt myself at home. With people like me. I felt like, suddenly, I was no longer the freak that the Dursleys made me believe I was. I was someone, with the rest of my kind, in my magic world..._

.: Diagonal Alley, Seven Years Ago :.

"Amazing..." I said between sighs, while my eyes observed every new thing before me. We just left Gringotes. It made me laugh the way the people dressed, with those funny hats and thick cloacks, walking by me just like I was one of them, not miding I was an intruder in their incredible world. Actually, I wasn't an intruder. I just hadn't got used to that fact.

We had bought almost everything I needed and I was very surprised with all the money my parents had left for me. I was rich without even knowing. 

_"Might as well get yer uniform."_ Said Hagrid while I was still admiring my surroundings. He excused himself to go to the Leaky Cauldron and I had to go by myself to see Madam Malkin. I was a bit nervous.

The woman I was about to meet was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. _"Hogwarts, dear?"_ I heard her ask and when I thought of answering she kept. _"Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."_

My breath was caught in my throat, my eyes went wide and my heart raced as I caught sight of the most beautiful person I had ever seen. There he was, in the back of the shop, with pretty pale face and smooth blond hair, having his robes being pinned up. It was love at first sight. 

_"Hullo"_, he said. His voice was silky and I was frozen. _"Hogwarts, too?"_ I hadn't realised I was gaping. I gathered all the strenght I had, and nervously answered.

_"Yes."_ That was all I managed to say. I felt like touching him.

_"My father's next door buying my books..."_ He kept on talking but I didn't pay attention. All I could do was get lost in his grey, yes grey, silver eyes. I just wanted him to keep talking as I thought I would never get tired of his voice. His lips were rosy and not too thin, but looked tasty. My eyes traveled to his body and again, he was perfect. Slimmy and elegant, delicate and fragil. I found him pure beauty. Odd, that is, because I didn't think I liked boys. 

I stood there daydreaming about him, when I was snapped back to reality. _"Have you got your own broom?"_ He asked me again, and once more I could only answer _no. _My replies were almost authomatic. First, 'cause I didn't really know what he was talking about. Second, because it was hard to look at him and not get dazzled. 

He went on saying something about _houses _and _Slytherin, _and I couldn't undertstand a word. I felt embarassed. 

_"... look at that man!"_ He said pointing to the front window where Hagrid stood with a huge icecream. And I was finally able to talk more than monossilables. 

_"That's Hagrid."_ Ok, two words are good. _"He works at Hogwarts."_ Four!

_"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"_ He said in an arrogant tone that I didn't appreciate it.

_"He's the game keeper."_ I replied. 

Then he said something about Hagrid being savage and I was getting more and more surprised with the way he spoke of my friend. Was he always like that? But I ended up finding him beautiful even when sneering. 

_"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways.  Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" _Oh. That so did not fit him. 

I was about to answer, hoping I wouldn't scare him and make him stare at my scar with google eyes, when Madam Malkin said I could go. And somehow I didn't know how to stay. I mean, I wanted to, but Hagrid was outside waiting for me and I was just... 

I was just yearning for the time I would meet him again.

TBC?

A/N: What do you think? Should I go on? I know this chapter was short, but don't worry, it's just the prologue. The next ones will probably be quite long, since I have a lot to write. 

Anyways, I'll post next chapter depending on the reviews I get. Let me know! ^.^ 


	2. The Second Sight

Disclaimer and etc? Go back to chappie one. 

Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you wanted me to keep on. I just wanted to say there's more to this than it seems. This first chapters will be some kind of introduction. The real action starts in the fifth year. So, you might think this is a little rushy, that's normal. 

Cookies to **Little-Devil**, **mel**, **KittenBabyGirl**, **Aika13119**, **beautifulelf**, **silver-sparklze**, **Ebon Wings** and **Dixie**. Thank you guys!

**Just to let you know:**

_'...'_ – used when Harry from the future is talking

_italics – _Harry's thoughts

_"..."_ – lines taken from JKRowling original book. 

THE TRUTH BEHIND THE STORY 

CHAPTER 1: The Second Sight 

****

Tiens je crois  
Que c'est à moi aujourd'hui  
De te montrer tout ça  
Comment faire pour vivre ici  
Mais personne je crois  
Ne m'a vraiment bien appris...  
  


Harry left Diagonal Alley that day, head over heels. He considered telling Hagrid about his new found, and first, love, but after everything the boy said about him, it didn't feel right, so he just mentioned him slightly. Later Hagrid even told him that if the boy knew who he was, he would probably get all over Harry, and 'I didn't want him to become friends with me just for my fame...No. So, me and my beetle-eyed friend headed for the other stories and I bought everything I needed. All the time, the pale blond didn't seem to leave my mind...'

When everything was settled, including how he would get to Platform 9 and ¾ - Harry found this very odd, as the rest of things happening with him – the boy who lived sat alone outside Uncle Vernon house and dreamed about his school mate, praying for the days to pass by, faster. Would they be friends? Would he even like Harry? Did he feel the same tingling all over his body, as Harry did? Harry sighed over and over. He couldn't believe he was so in love! He was just so young! – He rubbed his hands anxiously.- Love doesn't see age, Harry thought. Love is blind...

Much for Harry's dismay, the days passed by in turtle speed. September first finally arrived and Harry found himself sweating out of normal. The day he was going to the wizarding school had come. The day he would at last, get rid of his relatives, and of course, the day he would have the chance to land his eyes on his secret love. 

'My uncle reluctantly dropped me at King Cross station, mocking me about the platform that aparantly did not exist. I saw number nine and number ten, but 9 and ¾ ?I didn't know what to do with all the stuff I was carrying, and at moment I was seeing my happiness going down the drain. 

Until I saw the Weasleys...'

Harry heard the word muggle and a group of people passed by him. He noticed they had an owl, and realised that was his chance. He came closer to them, so to hear what they said.

"Now what's the platform number?" A woman with flaming red hair asked to one of her children. 

"Nine and three-quarters!" Answered a small girl, with red hair too. The entire family seemed to have flaming hair. 

The oldest of her boys stepped between the two platforms and Harry paid attention to what he was going to do, but a group of tourists stood in front of him and he couldn't see what the boy did, when he had already disappeared. The two twins then stepped forward- he heard the mother calling them Fred and George-, and Harry saw then running to the barrier. He stared in disbelief when the two bodies passed through the wall, and once again, disappeared. How am I gonna do that?, Harry thought.

"Excuse me."

"Hullo, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed to the last and youngest son. He was tall, thin, and his hair was as red as fire. Harry told her he didn't know how to get on to the platform and she kindly explained to him. 'My life was really upside down. I mean, I never thought someday I would go to a wizarding school, and there I was passing through walls, like a ghost.'

When I got to the other side, I was presented to a scarlet steam engine and a hundred of people. There was a sign saying Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. 

I made it.

* * * * 

When he found himself a seat in the train – thanks to the help of the twins- Fred and George already knew who he was, just as the little girl. And not long after, another red-haired appeared at the door of his compartment, asking for a seat, for the rest of the train was full. Harry nodded.

The twin brothers showed up introducing themselves and the other boy sitting with him. His name was Ron. 

'He asked about my scar and if I remembered anything. I showed him and answered I didn't. We started chating and I could tell I had made a friend. He was really a nice guy.'

Ron told him about his family, how he hated not having an owl, and Harry noticed how embarassed he was when he had to say he didn't, because their family didn't have money to buy one. Harry could understand how he felt, because he never had any money, except for now. He told his new friend about how he lived, and how idiot he felt for not knowing a single thing about wizarding.

Harry learned about the Chocolat Frogs, Every-Flavour Beans among other candies with weird name. 

The compartment's door opened. 

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl said standing there. She had bushy brown hair, her voice was kinda bossy and her teeth were big. She was already dressed in school robes. 

She spoke really fast, telling them she knew all the set books off by heart when Ron had tried to do some magic and did not succeed. The boys were stunned.

"...I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" 

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" She said. "I know all about you..."

'And then she told us about the many books where she had seen my name and read about me. I was dazed. She knew more about me than myself.'

She said something about houses and Harry finally understood what the pale boy had said. Hermione wanted to get sorted into Gryffindor, she told him. When she left, Ron said he wanted to be in any house but hers. Ron said all his brothers were sorted into Gryffindor and that's where he wanted to be. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..." He said. "... but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." 

'Something made my heart ache. The boy... the boy I had fallen in love with... he was from Slytherin. Would it be wrong if I wanted to be in his house?'

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" He asked. Ron nodded. Why? Why did he had to be there, too?, Harry thought sadly, already predicting there would be a lot of rivalry between the houses. 

Harry desperately tried to change the subject. He didn't want to keep thinking that he just discovered he wanted to be in the same house the man who murdered his parents was in.

* * * * 

'That made me quite sad. The fact that the boy I loved was in the house where every mean wizard had once been in. I was hopefully, wishing he wasn't an evil wizard, too. I mean, just because he'll be in Slytherin doesn't mean he's like Voldemort... But little did I know, that what would come next, would made my life miserable for the next six years...'

In the middle of Ron's explanation about quidditch, the compartment door slid open again. But at the door, no toadless Neville or bossy Hermione Granger, stood. Entering, between two huge guys, that looked extremely mean, was the blond pale boy, the boy Harry loved. With whom he had daydreamed, the cause of his anxiety and the reason why he was sweating cold. 

They locked gazes together, and Harry almost, once again got lost in the grey clouds of his eyes. 

"Is it true?" He asked, his eyes still on Harry's. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in the compartment." His eyes were penetrating. "So it's you, is it?" This part he whispered and Harry had to look away, not to get dazzled again. 

"Yes." How does he manage to do this to me?, Harry thought. He looked at the two boys beside him, and compared to them, he had such a fragil appearance. 

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He said poitting to his bodyguards. He stepped closer to Harry  and his voice lowered. "And my name's Malfoy... Draco Malfoy." He said in a seductive way and their eyes met again. Harry could sense him coming a bit closer. His eyes were sparkling beautifully.

'I could smell his scent. It was a sweet, cherry with a hint on chantilly, scent. I felt like tasting him. Hmm... And his name... Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... It was stuck in my head. 

Lost in his scent and gaze, I felt the fingers of my right hand tingle and for a moment I thought it was because of his presence... but wonderful, was my surprise, when I looked down... to see his fingers slightly brushing mine, barely touching, enough to send shivers down my spine. But suddenly, all those marvelous sensation were raped from me when Ron coughed, hiding a snigger, and Draco abruptly moved his hand away from mine...'

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more child than they can afford."

The arrogant tone was back again. Once more, Harry was surprised. It was like that boy had two personalities: one, when Harry looked at him and saw beauty, sweetness, fragility; two, when he was being mean, futile, arrogant. Harry didn't like the latter.

He turned to face him again.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." 

He held out his hand for Harry, but he didn't take it.

How can he talk about Ron like that, in front of me? He's already my friend. I wouldn't talk about Crabbe and Goyle just like that! No. I won't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself , thanks." 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Harry fought the urge to bring a hand up to his lips and take back what he said. Because what he saw in the blond's eyes were much more than hurt and shame and humiliation. His eyes saddened, waves of disappointment came from them. 

He stared blankly at Harry for a moment, and the stare became a glare. A death one. 

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." His voice was cold and sharp. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." 

His voice showed hurt and deception. Harry didn't remember what happened next or how did they leave. He felt like screaming for the boy to come back and please, forgive his words. His heart had broken into a thousand little pieces. Ron told him the Malfoy family had joined You-Know-Who's side and they were always involved with the Dark Arts. Harry got more depressed. Hoping to find a love, he had made an enemy.

* * * * 

After the sorting ceremony, they were guided to their dorms, looking all exausted with the dinner surprises. It was all too impressing. Except for Harry whose tiredness had nothing to do with the marvelous show put to them in the Great Hall. The ghosts, the hat, the great food, none of this things seemed to draw Harry's attention away from the blond Draco Malfoy. He glanced at the Slytherin table every chance he had, but his emereald eyes never met the grey ones. Suddenly nothing were more appealing than his bed. 

Late at night as Harry laid in darkness, staring at space, he wondered how something so certain, could be taken away from you so easily. When he entered Hogwarts Express hours earlier, he was almost sure he had found happiness. Not that he thought the feelings were reciprocate, but his will to conquer the boy he fell in love with, was very strong. 

And now... Now he didn't know anymore. He was aware of the fact that the blond's feelings towards him grew more to the 'hate' side than to the 'love' side, as he dreamly hoped. He considered asking for forgiveness and maybe try to be friends again, but the blond's stare told him otherwise. 

Maybe some other time. Harry thought. It's not like he'll hate me forever... 

His white owl made one last sound before he drifted off to sleep.

'I was so naive...'

TBC.

A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you liked. Sorry for taking long, but I'm doing my best to update sooner. I just can't. Please review before leaving! I'd really really really like that. =^.^= SEE YA!

****


End file.
